El caso de las cartas
by Rhape
Summary: Apollo recibe una carta de Klavier y Klavier una carta de Apollo... lo raro es que no las han escrito ellos. Yaoi. Humor. KlavierXApollo.
1. Las cartas

**¡Hola! Acá les traigo otro fic :D**

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. KlavierXApollo.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 8: 20 a.m. cuando Trucy me entregó una carta que decía ser del fiscal Gavin. Aquello me pareció muy extraño. Es decir. Habiendo teléfonos celulares e Internet ¿por qué una carta?...y dirigida a mí.

Comprobé el remitente, y releí la carta para asegurarme de haber entendido bien el contenido. El fiscal Gavin me citó a las 10: 00 a.m. en el Parque People, según para hablar de algo importante. Dudé de que se tratase de un caso. Por ahora no tengo clientes, mi único trabajo es recibir encargos ridículos del Sr. Wright. Así que, sin importarme mucho el asunto, preferí asistir a quedarme en el bufete.

A las 9: 45 a.m. me despedí de Trucy y me dirigí al parque.

_10: 24 a.m.__  
Parque People_

- _¡Lamento la tardanza!_ – me disculpé con la respiración agitada. Había estado arrastrando mi bicicleta casi todo el transcurso al parque.

- _Sr. Frente, ¿acaso no sabe que es de mala educación hacer esperar a las personas? _– me amonestó el fiscal Gavin con su habitual sonrisa relajada.

- _Lo sé y lo siento. Pero la cadena de mi bicicleta se soltó y no conseguí ponerla en su lugar. Tuve que venir caminando_ –

- _No me diga que esa cosa es su medio de transporte _–

- _Sí... ¿Hay algún problema?_ –

- _No, ninguno. Es sólo que me parece muy tierno de su parte ser ecologista –_

_- ¿Ecologista? _– entorné la mirada por su cinismo – _Si tuviese buen sueldo me compraría un automóvil –_

_- Vaya. Con todos los casos que ha ganado creí que le pagaban bien –_

_- Eso me gustaría... Como sea. Tendré que ir en bus otra vez hasta poder arreglar mi bici_ – comenté resignado. Levantarme temprano a esperar el autobús no era algo que me animara.

- _Debo admitirlo, Sr. Frente; creí que por ser usted sería difícil romper el hielo –_

_- ¿Romper el hielo...? _– repetí dudoso, entonces recordé qué hacíamos allí – _¡Ah! Sobre la carta... _–

- _¿De qué quería hablarme? –_

_- ¿Eh? _– yo no tenía nada de que hablar...

- _¿Sucede algo? _– preguntó confundido por mi reacción.

-_ Bueno..._- me crucé de brazos – _según la carta, usted es quién tenía algo que decirme_ –

- _¿Qué? _– frunció el ceño y me miró desconcertado – _Pero estoy seguro de lo que leí. Usted es quien va a decirme algo, al menos eso fue lo que escribió –_

_- ¿Lo que yo escribí? –_

_- Sí. No debería enviar cartas si después olvidará el contenido, Sr. Frente. Es descortés –_

_- ¿Q-qué? ¡Pero usted me mandó la carta! _– repliqué apuntándole acusadoramente. Entre juzgado y juzgado, señalarlo con el dedo se me estaba haciendo costumbre...

- _¡¿De qué habla? ¡Mire estos garabatos! ¡Es su letra!_ – de un bolsillo de su traje sacó un sobre que me restregó en la cara – ¿Ve? –

- _¡S-sí! ¡Es mi letra!_ – exclamé atónito, pero rápidamente volví a mi postura tranquila – _Pero... mire esto_ – le mostré la carta que había recibido – _Esta es su letra_ –

El fiscal tomó el papel y lo examinó con cuidado. Y, con sólo ver la expresión que se formó en su rostro, supe que reconoció su letra. Después comparó los textos.

- _Las cartas son idénticas _– dijo al fin – _Exceptuando el remitente y el destinatario; se invierten. Al parecer ni usted ni yo las escribimos, por lo que sólo se me ocurre que alguien nos está jugando una mala broma –_

- _No, no creo que se trate de una broma_ – comenté pensativo – _Quizás alguien no nos quiere en algún sitio en específico... ¿Dónde recibió "mi" carta? –_

_- En mi oficina. Estaba entre mi correo. Y usted ¿dónde recibió la "mía"? –_

_- También en mi oficina. Pero me la dio Trucy, lo que me pareció raro porque ya había revisado el buzón minutos antes y yo no vi que estuviese allí..._ – entonces algo tuvo sentido – _¡Trucy! –_

Trucy tenía una risita maliciosa, casi siniestra, cuando me entregó el sobre, pero no le dí mucha importancia porque ella siempre es así de rara.

- _¿Cree que la señorita maga tenga algo que ver en esto? –_

_- No lo sé_ – negué con la cabeza –_ Pero regresaré a la agencia a preguntarle. Le avisaré si descubro algo_ – tomé mi bicicleta y comencé a arrastrarla con la intención de marcharme, pero...

- _¡Espere! Déjeme acompañarlo. Vayamos en mi moto –_

_- ¿Su motocicleta...? _– inquirí aterrado.

No es que le tema a las motocicletas, pero... he visto cómo maneja la suya el fiscal Gavin y no me inspira confianza.

- _¡No es necesario! _– dije – _La agencia está a 15 minutos a pie. Puede esperarme ahí. Yo debo cargar con mi bicicleta_ – intenté decir como excusa, pero él rió.

- _Déjela aquí. Puedo traerlo por ella más tarde –_

_- ¡¿Y si me la roban? –_

_- Se lo compensaré. Prometo comprarle una nueva si eso sucede _– por sus ademanes tan despreocupados supe que no mentía – _Como sabrá, me sobra el dinero –_

_- Presumido..._- murmuré con la mirada entornada.

-_ ¿Dijo algo? –_

_- ¡N-no, nada! Decía que le tomaré la palabra _– "aclaré" con una sonrisa nerviosa. Debo dejar de ser tan imprudente.

- _Muy bien_ – sonrió a pesar de que juraría que sí escuchó lo que dije.

Se dirigió a la moto y con una seña me indicó que lo siguiera.

- _Suba –_

Asentí, aunque todavía no muy convencido. Me situé detrás de él en la moto y me aferré a sus hombros.

- _No sea tímido_ – me reprendió. Y me cogió los brazos para obligarme a rodearle la cintura – _Más vale que se agarre bien de mí si no quiere que haya accidentes –_

_- D-de acuerdo _– contesté con dificultad, un poco incomodado con respecto a nuestra posición; el aroma de su costoso perfume me llenaba la nariz y me intoxicaba.

- _Por cierto, tendrá que indicarme el camino hacia su bufete –_

Y sin dar más avisos, echó a andar su motocicleta a toda velocidad. Por cosas del instinto de supervivencia o qué se yo, me pegué a él tan fuerte como pude.

- _¿Nos estamos poniendo cariñosos, eh, Sr. Frente? _– pude oír su risa burlona.

-_ Temo por mi integridad física _– grité para que pudiera escucharme.

-_ ¿Acaso duda de mí? –_

_- No, ¡para nada! _– respondí sarcástico – _Dé vuelta a la derecha_ – le indiqué.

Al girar la moto hizo algo que yo no espera; derrapó, con lo que no pude evitar aferrarme más a él.

-_ ¡Tranquilícese! _– siguió riendo – _No dejaré que nada le pase _–

- _¡Usted está loco! _– exclamé aterrorizado. ¡Estuve a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco! – _¡¿Sabe lo que creo?, ¡Estoy seguro de que usted envió las cartas para subirme a su motocicleta y matarme de un susto! –_

_- Es una buena teoría _– dijo con un poco de seriedad – _Pero su argumente tiene fallas –_

_- ¡Ilumíneme! –_

- _Para empezar, no soy capaz de reproducir su letra; y en segunda, existen maneras menos rebuscadas para asustar a una persona. Además, ¿cómo sé que usted no envió las cartas y estropeó su bicicleta para montarse en moto? –_

_- Eso suena ridículo... Izquierda _– derrapó de nuevo – _¡DEJE DE HACER ESO! –_

_- No se preocupe –_ rió – _Ya hemos llegado_ – dijo al percatarse del letrero de neón que claramente decía "Agencia Polivalente Wright".

Odio ese letrero. Irónicamente fue idea mía, pero se lo había sugerido al Sr. Wright con sarcasmo...

Al detenerse la moto me bajé como pude y deseé besar el suelo.

-_ Espero no haberlo traumatizado, Sr. Frente_ – comentó divertido.

- _Yo también lo espero _– contesté tambaleante. Sentía como si el piso se me moviera a propósito.

Él tan sólo sonrió y se dirigió a la entrada del bufete.

Nada más abrir la puerta nos topamos con el rostro pálido de Trucy.

-_ ¡Apollo! ¡Fiscal Gavin! ¿Qué hacen aquí? _– al cuestionarnos parecía en verdad confundida, como si no debiéramos estar allí.

- _Bueno..._- cuando quise dar una explicación noté su nerviosismo, lo que confirmó mis sospechas. Pero necesitaba pruebas – _¿Qué que hago aquí? Aquí trabajo_ –

- _Sí, es cierto_ – rió más nerviosa –_ Pero, ¿no se supone que estarían en el Parque People? –_

Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba...

- _Ya estuvimos ahí, ¿no, Sr. Frente? _– dijo el fiscal Gavin pero yo no contesté.

-_ Um...Trucy –_

_- ¿S-sí, Polly? –_

_- ¿Cómo sabías que el fiscal Gavin y yo nos encontraríamos en el Parque People? _–

- _¡¿Ah?_ – me miró incrédula, sin embargo, sonrió –_ ¡N-no sé! De...debiste haberlo dicho antes de irte_ –

-_ No _– negué con la cabeza – _Recuerdo haberte dicho que me reuniría con el fiscal Gavin pero no recuerdo haberte dicho dónde lo vería –_

_- P-pero...estoy segura que tú... -_

_- Trucy, alguien me envió una carta supuestamente escrita por el fiscal Gavin y a él otra supuestamente escrita por mí. Ambas cartas nos citaban en el Parque People a las 10: 00 a.m. en punto, ¿Sabes algo al respecto? _–

- _¡N-no! No creo... –_

- _Pues debería_ – me apoyó el fiscal – _Si el Sr. Frente no le mencionó el lugar de la cita, la única manera de que usted lo supiese es que conociera el contenido de la carta de ante mano. ¿No lo cree así, señorita? –_

-_ ¡Eh! ¡Yo...! ¡Aah! _– y antes de que pudiéramos seguirle haciendo más preguntas, una cortina de humo nos envolvió.

No pudimos evitar toser hasta que la nube se disipó, y cuando lo hizo, Trucy había desaparecido.

- _¡Fue Trucy! ¡Ella escribió las cartas! _– exclamé irritado y sintiéndome traicionado. ¿Por qué Trucy me hacía este tipo de jugarretas?

- _No creo que la señorita maga haya sido _– comentó tranquilo a diferencia de mí.

-_ ¿Eh? Si no fue ella, ¿entonces quién...? _– cuando pregunté chasqueó los dedos.

_- A mi mente regresa un caso viejo, el de Drew Misham, espero lo recuerde –_

_- Por supuesto. Además, no es tan viejo. Es de hace apenas unos meses _– contesté sin saber muy bien por dónde iba la cosa.

- _Entonces, debo suponer que también recuerda a la acusada Vera Misham y su extraordinario talento –_

Me quedé callado unos segundos... ¡Vera Misham! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto para no darme cuenta de eso antes? El talento de Vera básicamente consiste en copiar. Fácilmente ella pudo haber escrito las cartas simulado nuestra letra. Pero, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Y qué tenía que ver Trucy en esto?

- _Tenemos que hablar con Vera Misham_ – sentencié. Estaba más que dispuesto a llegar hasta las entrañas del asunto.

-_ Lo que usted diga_ – el fiscal Gavin asintió sin problemas – _Esto será divertido_ – agregó con una sonrisa burlona que no entendí hasta que volvimos a su moto...

Luego de varios derrapes, baches, una señal de alto ignorada, casi estrellarnos contra un coche, y yo gritando histéricamente, por fin llegamos al domicilio de Vera Misham.

- _Ya puede soltarme, Sr. Frente_ – dijo el fiscal Gavin divertido por causarme un ataque de nervios.

Pero yo no podía soltarlo. Estaba pegado a su espalda como gato asustado. Hasta que mis pies tocaron el fiel y seguro pavimento pude respirar con tranquilidad.

- _ODIO su motocicleta_ – le hice saber con la mirada más molesta que pude lanzarle con el estómago revuelto.

- _Qué pena. Pero si usted le agrada _–

Rodé los ojos y me hice el sordo antes de ir a tocar el timbre. A los pocos segundos se abrió la mirilla y vi que un par de ojos azules se asomaron con cautela.

-_ ... ¿Sr. Justice? _– escuché la voz tímida de Vera.

- _Sí, y también el fiscal Gavin_ – respondí.

La rendija se cerró. Oímos ruidos de cadenas y un clic; entonces la puerta se abrió para dejarnos pasar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas, dudas, regalitos; dejen review :3**


	2. La investigación

**Primero que nada: realmente lamento no haber podido publicar antes. Sólo diré que por motivos meramente técnicos debí mantener el fic varado.**

**Sin más excusas, qué lo disfruten :D  
**

* * *

_11: 15 a.m.  
Casa de Vera Misham_

- _¿Sucede algo?_ - nos preguntó Vera ciertamente alarmada pero curiosa tras dejarnos pasar a su sala.

_- Esperamos no importunarte_ – dije al ver su ropa manchada de pintura. Seguramente estaba trabajando en algún encargo – Pero necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas -

_- ¿Unas preguntas...?_ - no sé si fue imaginación mía o no, pero sentí como si Vera estuviese nerviosa e intentara disimularlo – _D-de acuerdo... Primero que nada, ¿puedo ofrecerles una taza de café? -_

- _Oh, no se preocupe mí. Así estoy bien_ – rechazó el fiscal Gavin rápidamente y de forma educada.

_- ¿Y usted, Sr. Justice?_ – me pregunto al verme dudar.

_- Eh... ¡No! También estoy bien así. Gracias_ –

Al igual que el fiscal, no pude evitar recordar el caso en el que supuestamente Vera había envenenado a su padre. Yo sabía de sobra que ella era inocente pero... ¡Agh! Esa moto me estaba poniendo paranoico.

- _Entonces… ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? _– inquirió con su habitual timidez.

_- Necesitamos que nos diga qué sabe sobre esto…_ – el fiscal Gavin le acercó una de las cartas.

Vera la tomó y, a mí parecer, la leyó demasiado rápido…

_- ¿Por qué me muestra una carta de amor del Sr. Justice dirigida a usted, Sr. Gavin?_ -

_- ¿Ca...carta de amor? _- repetí incrédulo por lo que acaba de escuchar, en cambio, el fiscal Gavin comenzó a reírse - _¿Cómo que ''carta de amor''? ¡¿De qué hablas?_ -

- _Hablo de esto_ – Vera, prácticamente de la nada, sacó su cuaderno de dibujo. Hizo unos cuántos trazos rápidos y nos mostró el dibujo de un corazón con una flecha atravesada.

¿Acaso Vera insinuaba que el fiscal Gavin y yo...? No entiendo a las mujeres y su extraña afición a los homosexuales.

- _No creo que ese sea el caso de hoy, Srta. Misham_ – dijo el fiscal luego de que se le calmara la risa...- _Sucede que existe otra carta de mí para Sr. Justice, lo raro es que ninguno de nosotros las hemos escritos_ – hizo una pausa corta, quizás esperando a que Vera intentara defenderse, pero ésta lo continuó mirándolo atenta - _¿Entiende a dónde quiero llegar? -_

Vera cambió de hoja en su cuaderno y dibujó un signo de interrogación con crayón negro.

- _¡Tú escribiste las cartas! -_ solté de pronto. Quería llegar al fondo del asunto y quería hacerlo YA.

- _¿Yo?_ - se señaló a sí misma con fingido rostro sorprendido – _Pero no sé cómo podría hacerlo_ – se encogió de hombros y abrazó su cuaderno.

- _No puede salirnos con eso, Srta. Misham_ – le reprendió el fiscal Gavin antes de que yo lo hiciese – _Conocemos su extraordinaria habilidad_ -

- _S-sí, es cierto. Pero alguien más pudo haberlo hecho... Y-yo estoy segura de que no soy la única persona en este mundo con la capacidad de copiar_ -

- _Bien. Quizás usted no sea la única con ese talento, pero sí es la única que podría conocer nuestra caligrafía_ – replicó para presionarla y pareció funcionar.

Vera nos miró dubitativa por unos segundos. Abrió de nuevo su cuaderno, y, con marcador rojo y dos trazos, formó una equis que abarcó toda la hoja.

- _No pueden probar que yo lo hice -_

_- ¡¿Cómo? -_ exclamé atónito. ¡Por supuesto que podíamos probarlo! _- ¡Si hemos visto tu trabajo antes! _- le recordé.

- _Como ya dije, Sr. Justice, es posible que alguien más lo hiciera. Además, ¿cuál sería mi motivo? _- me preguntó más tranquila.

Motivo... ¡Rayos!... Sólo habíamos pensado en Vera por su talento de falsificación. Fuera de eso no teníamos otras razones para dudar de ella, ni siquiera por su evidente nerviosismo; eso formaba parte de su personalizar. Y las cartas... Las cartas en sí eran una paradoja, aunque ella las hubiese escrito, eran nuestras letras las que aparecían en ellas. No nos servían mucho de evidencia si no podíamos probar que fue ella quien las escribió.

- _Si me disculpan..._ - comenzó a decir Vera abriéndonos la puerta – _tengo trabajo que hacer -_

- _Lamentamos haberla molestado_ – se disculpó el fiscal Gavin haciendo una reverencia caballerosa.

Salimos de la casa y caminamos hasta la motocicleta.

- _Esto es muy raro_ – comenté pensativo. Intenté ligar los hechos...pero no se me ocurría nada.

- _Sí... Suba_ – dijo sentándose en la moto.

_- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos?_ -

- _A buscar pruebas_ – contestó riendo, como si sonara muy obvio.

- _¿Y eso dónde es?_ - pregunté sarcástico. ¿Cómo buscar pruebas si ni siquiera sabíamos lo que estaba sucediendo?

_- Usted y yo conocemos a... cierta científica huraña_ – dijo como respuesta.

Lo miré un segundo sin comprender hasta que un nombre saltó a mi cabeza.

- _Ema -_

¡Claro! Ema y sus métodos científicos suelen ser muy útiles.

-_ Suba _– repitió el fiscal Gavin mas yo negué con la cabeza.

- _No, gracias_ – dije - _No pienso subirme de nuevo a su moto_ – y lo decía en serio.

_- ¿Qué?_ – él me miró sorprendido.

- _Tomaré un taxi. Ya lo veré luego en la comisaría_ -

- _Oh. Vamos, Sr. Frente, mi motocicleta no muerde_ -

- _¡No muerde pero casi me mata!_ - exclamé harto de su manera de conducir. Demasiada velocidad para mí no podía ser sana.

- _Está bien. Haga lo que usted guste_ – dijo con el ceño fruncido. Estuvo a punto de echar a andar su motocicleta, pero al final no lo hizo – _Bajaré la velocidad… _- balbuceó de pronto y yo lo miré incrédulo _-… si es que eso es lo que lo hace feliz_ –

¿Acaso había yo escuchado bien? ¿Dijo que bajaría la velocidad de su moto para darme gusto? En serio era un día raro...aunque yo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener un viaje pacífico.

_- ¿Y bien?_ - cuestionó algo impaciente, al menos eso fue lo que percibí aunque tuviese de nuevo esa sonrisa rara suya.

- _De acuerdo_ – dije, y me acomodé tras él como las últimas dos veces –_ Sólo tengo una duda _– comenté ya que habíamos comenzado la marcha.

- _Dígame –_

_- ¿En qué se supone que nos ayudará Ema? –_

- _¿Oh? Eso. El laboratorio debería ser capaz de sacar las huellas digitales de la Srta. Misham –_

- _Ya veo_ – dije sorprendido. La ciencia forense no es algo de lo que esté muy enterado – _Pero eso no puede ser válido. Usted le entregó las cartas a Vera. Es obvio que sus huellas digitales estarán allí impregnadas_ – le recriminé.

- _No se precipite, Sr. Frente_ – me dijo riendo – _Es cierto lo dice. Pero a la Srta. Misham sólo le mostré una de las cartas, la que supuestamente me envió usted_ –

- _Eso significa… Si Vera las escribió, sus huellas estarán en la otra carta también –_

_- Exacto _– dijo, al parecer complacido de que yo lo entendiera tan rápido _– Eso sin mencionar el ADN de la saliva _–

- _¿Saliva?_ – inquirí confundido.

- _Los sobres se cierran con saliva_ –

_12: 26 p.m.  
Comisaría._

- _Así que necesitan de mi ayuda…_ – comentó Ema, despreocupada y comiendo bocadillos tras explicarle nuestra situación – _Está bien. Dejen todo en mis manos. Aunque… mis servicios no son gratis_ – dijo con voz cantarina y en su rostro apareció aquella sonrisa que tanto miedo me da.

- _Contigo nada es gratis_ – comenté suspirando.

- _Díganos _– pidió el fiscal Gavin con su habitual caballerosidad.

- _No pido dinero_ – aclaró enseguida – _Es sólo que me están agotando las reservas_ – señaló una bolsa de frituras vacía sobre su escritorio – _Vayan a la tienda que está a tres cuadras al norte y tráiganme más. Allí es donde compro mis bocadillos naturales_ –

- _¡De acuerdo!_ – asentí más que alegre, pues pocas veces podía encontrarla de buen humor – _Y Emma, ¿para cuándo estarán los resultados?_ –

_- Umm… Más tardar tres días_ –

_- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?_ – exclamé incrédulo - _¡Eso es mucho tiempo!_

- _Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, Apollo_ – me reprendió - _Si el Sr. Edgeworth me atrapan haciendo experimentos extraoficiales al caso actual podría irme muy mal. Lo siento mucho, chicos –_

- _Por favor, Srta. Skye. Debe haber una manera de acelerar el proceso_ –

_- ¡He dicho que no!_ – se cruzó de brazos y volvió la mirada hacia otro lado como para ignorarlos.

Debí saber que con la presencia del fiscal Gavin ella sería más terca…

- _Vamos, Ema, eres la única que puede ayudarnos _– rogué.

- _¡Nada! Además, el ADN es un tema complicado…_ – se llevó otro bocadillo a la boca y frunció el ceño.

Fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió una idea que no podía fallar.

- _¡Vaya! Y yo que creí que la ciencia era eficiente…_ - dije fingiendo decepción. Ella me miró con sorpresa.

_- ¿Có-cómo dices? ¡¿Qué la ciencia es ineficiente?_ – me miró molesta, hinchando las mejillas _- ¡Como vuelvas a decir tales sandeces frente a mí te tiraré ácido encima!_ –

_- ¿Entonces nos ayudarás?_ – cuestioné esperanzado.

- Por supuesto que sí – animada – Ahora, denme esas cartas y vuelvan en una hora. ¡Ah! ¡Y no se olviden de mis bocadillos! –

_12:43 p.m.  
Tienda de abarrotes El Tejón feliz._

_- ¿Por qué tarda tanto en elegir? _– me reprendió el fiscal Gavin, sin mucho apuro en realidad, pero parecía aburrido.

_- Ema no me dijo cuáles son los bocadillos que le gustan_ – dije como respuesta, pues mi tardanza era porque no sabía qué llevarle.

- _Escoja cualquiera, Sr. Frente. Con la velocidad con la que la Srta. Skye come, dudo mucho si quiera que logre utilizar su sentido del gusto antes de tragar_ – dijo divertido.

Pensé en reprocharle por decir aquello pero…tenía razón. Tomé cuatro bolsas al azar y me dirigí hacia la caja registradora.

Había sólo una persona delante de mí por lo que creí sería rápido, pero la cajera era novata, así que nos mantuvo esperando cosa de tres minutos a que le diera el cambio correcto a quien atendía antes que nosotros. Tras pagar, busqué al fiscal Gavin con la mirada y lo ubiqué junto a la puerta de entrada conversando con una par de chicas.

No quise ser inoportuno y espantarle a sus posibles citas, entonces me fui directo a la motocicleta para esperarlo allí hasta que se desocupara, sin embargo, él se percató de mí primero.

- _Señoritas, aquí está la persona de la que les he estado hablando_ – les dijo antes de jalarme de un brazo y ponerme justo frente a ellas. Quedé pasmado, y no porque fuera tímido con las mujeres (que lo soy un poco…) sino por el hecho de que me tratase de esa manera tan familiar.

- _Ooh, ¿él es tu amigo especial?_ – cuestionó una de ellas, la rubia, con una risita coqueta. Un minuto… ¿"amigo especial"?

- _¡Qué mono es!_ – le siguió la otra, una muchacha morena. Y yo… terminé ruborizado.

_- Así que, ¿qué dicen, chicas?_ – les preguntó el fiscal Gavin al tiempo que deslizaba una mano por mi espalda hasta mi hombro izquierdo atrayéndome hacia él, lo que me provocó un extraño escalofrío…

_- ¡Por supuesto! –_ exclamó la rubia haciendo ademanes de emoción – _Saldremos en parejas cuando quieran _– y nos guiñó un ojo a ambos.

- _Fiscal Gavin, ¿quiénes eran esas chicas?_ – pregunté cuando éstas ya se habían ido.

_- No estoy seguro. Acabo de conocerlas_ – quitó la mano de mi hombro y me volvió a mirar con una de esas sonrisas raras suyas – _Por cierto Sr. Frente, ¿no cree que sea hora ya de hablarnos de "tú"? Es decir… - _se tomó un mechón de cabello y comenzó a jugar con él - _Hace tiempo que usted y yo nos conocemos y… hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos –_

_- ¿Hablarnos de "tú"?_ – repetí pensativo – _Eh…Por supuesto. No veo por qué no_ – respondí sin problema. Yo trataba de "usted'' con él por respeto y profesionalismo, pero si aquello no le causaba molestias menos a mí.

- _¡Bien! Me alegra escuchar eso. Apollo_ – tras pronunciar mi nombre, noté un brillo alegre en su mirada… Aunque pude haberlo imaginado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Comentarios, quejas, insultos, sugerencias; dejen reviews n-n**


	3. La verdad

**¡Holaaa! Acá le dejo el cápitulo final :D**_  
_

* * *

_13: 56 p.m.  
Comisaría_

- _Oh, ¡Ya llegaron!_ – exclamó Ema, alegre de vernos, lo cual me pareció muy extraño hasta que nos ignoró por completo a mi compañero y a mí y me arrebató los bocadillos de las manos.

- _¿Descubrió algo, Srta. Skye?_ – inquirió Klavier en tono demasiado amable, quizás para prevenir hacerla enojar.

- _Ah. Sí. Las pruebas…_ – se llevó varias frituras a la boca, se tomó su tiempo en masticarlas, y entonces prosiguió – _Efectivamente. Encontré las huellas de Vera Misham en las cartas –_

- _¡Lo sabía!_ – exclamé triunfante.

- _Pero…-_

_- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué? –_

_- La saliva. No logró identificar a quién pertenece_ – musitó pensativa _– Los estudios dicen que el ADN pertenece a alguien cercano a Shadi Enigmar, un hombre que fue acusado de asesinato hace unos años –_

- _Eso quiere decir que la Srta. Wright y la Srta. Misham sí están asociadas después de todo _– comentó Klavier y yo asentí, aunque ya sabíamos eso desde el principio, sólo nos hacían falta esas pruebas definitivas. Pero…continuábamos sin tener un Motivo.

_- ¿Me perdí de algo?_ – nos preguntó Ema mirándonos con antipatía, como de costumbre.

- _Shadi Enigmar es el padre biológico de Trucy_ – respondí.

- _Ya veo…_ - se acomodó los lentes sobre la cabeza y después sonrió _- A todo esto, ¿ya tienen alguna idea de por qué las chicas escribieron esas cartas? –_

La pregunta de Ema me tomó por sorpresa. Creía que ella no estaba interesada en nuestro asunto.

- _Yo…_- me crucé de brazos e intenté pensar en algo… ¿Sería una broma? ¿Estarían aburridas y se ensañaron con nosotros? ¿O es que querían que Klavier y yo pasáramos más tiempo juntos?... N-no. La última opción sonaba ridícula y menos que poco probable – _No se me ocurre nada_ – dije al fin.

_- ¿Oh? ¿En serio?_ – Klavier me miró con mucha seriedad, tal, que por alguna razón desconocida me hizo sentir culpable de mi respuesta, pero rápidamente esa mirada se transformó en otra más afín a él – _No te preocupes, Apollo. Yo ya pensé en algo_ – chasqueó los dedos, triunfante.

- _¿Ah…?_ - logré articular apenas, pues aún estaba sobrecogido por su súbito cambio de humor _- ¡B-bien! ¿Puedes contarme a qué conclusión llegaste?_ – pedí.

- _Mm… Preferiría no hacerlo_ – rió, y ante su negativa quedé extrañado – _Srta. Skye, gracias por su tiempo _– dijo, y se dirigió a la salida del laboratorio.

_- Sí, como sea_ - Ema hizo un ademán de no importarle y después volvió a sonreírme – _Apollo, cuando descubran lo que sucede, ¿me avisas en qué acabó todo?_ –

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Ahora también confundido por la repentina amabilidad de Ema. Sin embargo, traté de restarle importancia a todo lo raro que me rodeaba ese día pensando en que quizás era yo el que estaba muy receptivo…

Seguí a Klavier hasta la moto sin decir nada. Si él no pensaba contarme lo que sabía yo no podía obligarlo…, pero me mataba la curiosidad.

_- ¿Pasa algo, Sr. Frente?_ – me preguntó antes de subirse a la moto.

- _Creí que nos hablaríamos de 'tú'_ – reproché con la mirada entornada.

_- Por supuesto, pero jamás mencioné nada acerca de los apodos_ – sonrió -_ Además, te lo digo con todo el afecto del mundo –_

_- Claro…-_ rodé los ojos, ignorando su último comentario _- ¿Y hacia dónde nos dirigimos ahora? Como no quieres decirme tu teoría, no tengo idea de qué sigue…_ - le recriminé.

- _Iremos de regreso a casa de Vera Misham. Y no te preocupes de nada, sólo déjame hablar a mí –_

Asentí, pero para nada contento de que quisiera hacerse el interesante. Subí a la moto y él arrancó.

_- Entonces, Apollo, ¿vas a decirme lo que te sucede?_ – volvió a preguntarme ya que estábamos en marcha.

_- ¿A mí? Nada_ – respondí sin entender a qué se refería _- ¿Por qué?_ –

- _A priori, me parece increíble que no tengas ni la más mínima idea de dónde irá a parar todo esto. Se supone que eres un genio_ – dijo riendo.

_- ¿Ah? ¡Yo jamás he dicho que fuese un genio!_ – repliqué con el ceño fruncido ciertamente molesto por lo que acababa de decirme. En serio intentaba pensar pero… nada coherente se me pasaba por la cabeza.

- _Vamos, no me decepciones así. Yo sí creo que eres un genio, ¿O vas a decirme que los casos que me has ganado han sido simples golpes de suerte?_ –

_- No, no lo han sido…-_

_- ¡Eso quería escuchar! -_

- _Pero sería más sencillo si tú me dijeras lo que piensas sobre las cartas –_

_- Te daré mi teoría cuando tú me digas la tuya – _

Ante la condición no pude más que dar un suspiro de resignación.

_14: 37 p.m.  
Casa de Vera Misham_

- _Parece que Vera no está en casa_ – comenté tras haber tocado la puerta y el timbre por varios minutos – _Qué raro. Ella no suele salir –_

- _Quizás debamos volver más tarde _– dijo Klavier dándose una media vuelta para volver al vehículo _– ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial mientras tanto? –_

- _Um… ¡Ah!–_ recordé de pronto que tenía "trabajo" qué hacer – _Debo volver a la agencia. Quizás el Sr. Wright me necesite para algo –_

- _Muy bien. Si tenemos suerte la señorita maga también estará allí_ –

_15: 05 p.m.  
Agencia Polivalente Wright_

_- ¡Ve-Vera!, ¿qué haces aquí?_ – exclamé sorprendido, pues nada más entrar a la agencia, la vimos sentada cómodamente en el sofá tomando una taza de café.

_- ¡Polly! ¡Fiscal Gavin! Qué bueno que llegaron_ - nos saludó Trucy saliendo de la cocina, sonriente - _¿Por qué tardaron tanto en regresar?_ –

- _¿Qué? ¿Cómo?–_ pero si ella era la que había huido…

_- Díganme, ¿funcionó? –_

_- ¿"fu-funcionó"? _– repetí aún más desconcertado - _¿Qué funcionó? ¿De qué hablas?_ –

- _Me temo que sus esfuerzos han sido en vano, señoritas_ – dijo Klavier de pronto y yo sólo quedé más confundido.

- _Es decir que…no funcionó_ – dijo Trucy, decepcionada por alguna razón –_ Lo lamento mucho, fiscal Gavin. Creímos que ayudaríamos de algo… _-

- _Es una pena…_ – agregó Vera también entristeciéndose.

- _¿Se pude saber de qué hablan?_ – me atreví por fin a preguntar, algo molesto de que nadie me explicara nada.

Klavier volvió a mirarme con aquella rara seriedad a la que se le sumaba una rara melancolía para luego sonreírme como si nada pasara.

_- Nada, Apollo. Las chicas sólo se divertían a nuestra costa_ – dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida del bufete.

- _¿Pero qué…?_ – miré a Trucy y luego a Vera, quienes me miraban de vuelta con pesadumbres y reproche.

- _Polly, ¿es que en verdad aún no te das cuenta?_ – me preguntó Trucy casi con tono de regaño.

_- ¿De qué?_ – parpadeé varias veces seguidas, todavía esperando una explicación.

- _Uh. Bu-bueno… no sé si deba decírtelo yo…_ –

- _Yo lo haré_ – interrumpió Vera sacando su cuaderno y comenzando a hacer trazos sobre él a una velocidad impresionante. Cuando terminó, se acercó a nosotros y me mostró un dibujo de mí y Klavier en versión 'chibis' rodeados de un gran corazón rosa.

- _…No comprendo_ – dije tras mirar la imagen un rato.

_- ¡Que le gustas al fiscal Gavin! _– me gritó fuertemente Trucy casi al oído.

Quedé aturdido, tanto por la declaración como por el grito.

- _¡E-espera un momento!_ – dije retrocediendo, y tapándome la oreja –_ Eso no… es…posible –_

_- ¡Por supuesto que es posible! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de cómo te mira? –_

_- Cómo habla de ti_ – siguió Vera.

_- ¡Cómo se comporta cuando está contigo! –_

_- Cómo te mira –_

_- ¡Cómo te sonríe! -_

_- Yo… No lo sé…-_ bajé la mirada al piso y sentí un extraño palpitar en mi pecho… Mi cabeza se encontraba bastante confundida. Demasiada información en tan poco tiempo había sobrecargado mi cerebro,

- _¡Polly! ¡No te quedes ahí y haz algo!_ _¡Habla con él antes de que se vaya! _– me ordenó Trucy empujándome hacia la puerta de entrada –

Vi a Klavier a punto de subirse a su motocicleta. Por un segundo me quedé en blanco intentando ordenar mis ideas, y tomé una bocanada de aire con la esperanza de poder decir alguna oración coherente.

- Te-tengo una teoría – dije, y él se volvió a mirarme enseguida, sorprendido.

- Por favor, quiero oírla – me pidió formándosele una ligera sonrisa.

- Creo que Trucy le pidió a Vera que escribiese las cartas con nuestras letras, y que además tuviesen textos idénticos, para que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta enseguida que se trataban de cartas falsas –

- ¿Y eso por qué? – me preguntó aproximándose, y comencé a sentirme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba hasta el punto de tiritar.

- _Yo… pienso que ellas…_ -

- _¿Sí?_ - me incitó más animado.

- _Ellas… querían juntarnos_ – tan sólo terminar la oración, sé que me ruboricé.

_- ¡Qué curioso!_ – soltó una risa - Esa _también es mi teoría, aunque no sé si esté correcta – _y dicho aquello, acercó su rostro al mío y…me besó.

Ante aquello, mi primera reacción instintiva fue de intentar alejarme, sin embargo, supuse que Klavier ya lo habría previsto porque me tomó de la cintura y la nuca, presionándome más contra él, a lo que yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos.

_- ¡Vaya! No esperaba esto_ – la voz guasona del Sr. Wright nos separó. Él y el Sr. Edgeworth iban llegando en su coche.

- _Sr. Wright, Sr. Edgeworth, siempre es un placer verlos_ – saludó Klavier mientras yo escondía mi cara en su pecho, muerto de vergüenza.

_- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí, eh?_ – pude oírlo reír.

_- ¡Papi!_ – exclamó Trucy seguramente sonriendo – _¡Vera y yo por fin hemos juntado a Polly y al fiscal Gavin! –_

_- Ya veo. ¡Felicidades a la nueva pareja! –_

- _¿Usaste lo de las cartas?_ – inquirió el Sr. Edgeworth sin escucharse sorprendido en absoluto.

_- Ajáaaa. ¡Y también funcionó con ellos!_ –

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ – me volví a verla enseguida. ¿Es que ya lo había hecho antes?

_- Así fue cómo nos juntó a Miles y a mí –_ contestó el Sr. Wright dedicándole una sonrisa tierna a su esposo. Pude ver al Sr. Edgeworth fruncir el ceño y ruborizarse ligeramente.

_- Síiii. Aunque a mis papis les tomó casi nada darse cuenta que eran falsas por mi letra chueca_ – sacó la lengua apenada.

- _Deberíamos dejarlos solos…_ - sugirió Vera asomándose por la puerta, todavía con evidente temor al exterior.

- _Sí, es buena idea_ – dijo el Sr. Wright y enseguida todos entraron al bufete, dejándonos solos.

- _Y bien, Sr. Frente, ¿qué opinas?_ – sonrió de una manera que jamás le había visto, se veía demasiado feliz y posiblemente esperando una respuesta positiva de mi parte. Pero yo… aún no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

- _No entiendo la pregunta. ¿Qué opino sobre qué?_ –

Klavier soltó una carcajada que me confundió más.

- _Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, eres tan inocente_ – dijo, y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez no retrocedí a pesar de que mi cerebro me gritaba que lo hiciese -_ ¿Eso aclaró algo?_ – dijo burlón y mis mejillas ardieron de nuevo.

- _Un poco…_ – contesté sin saber qué más decir, entonces volvió a tomar la palabra.

- _Apollo_ – me miró con más seriedad – _Me gustas mucho, y necesito saber si también te gusto –_

- _Um…Uh… También me-me gustas_ – cerré los ojos y asentí con la cabeza. Yo estaba realmente avergonzado de mi respuesta; siempre intenté no admitirlo, pero realmente me gustaba Klavier, es sólo que nunca pensé que él sintiese lo mismo por mí… Entonces me abrazó mientras yo continuaba temblando de nervios.

Una semana después.

_13:23 p.m._  
_Agencia Polivalente Wright_

_- ¡Apollo! __¡Date prisa, quieres! _– me gritaba Trucy cuando yo intentaba terminar de leer el informe de mi nuevo caso: se trataba de una falsa acusación de intento de asesinato, al menos eso decía mi cliente.

_- Ya voy_ – contesté sin prestarle mucha atención. Yo seguía concentrado en mi informe.

- _¡El fiscal Gavin te está esperando para su cita!_ – continuó reprendiéndome y yo suspiré con desgane.

- _Le dije que salía hasta dentro de media hora. Es cosa de él si llegó antes_ – comenté deslindándome por completo del apuro. No quise ser grosero ni mal anfitrión, pero no era mi culpa de que llegara temprano…

- _Apollo, me encanta que te guste tu trabajo,_ – dijo Klavier entrando a mi oficina (que más que mi oficina era la bodega de la agencia…) y me jaló de un brazo para cargarme tal cual novia en noche de bodas - _pero es hora de que tomes un descanso, ¿no crees? -_

- _¡Kla-Klavier! ¿Qué haces?_ – me quejé en sus brazos - _¡Tengo trabajo que hacer! ¡Suéltame! –_

- _Por supuesto_ – me sonrió –_ Te soltaré cuando lleguemos a la mesa del restaurant que reservé para nosotros –_

_- ¿Y cómo conducirás la moto?_ – pregunté con ironía y pataleando para que me bajara.

- _Con magia que la Señorita maga me haría el favor de hacer –_

A causa de su "simpática" respuesta no pude hacer más que entornar los parpados y cruzarme de brazos, desistiendo totalmente de mis esfuerzos por soltarme que, aunque no me gustaba la idea de dejar mi puesto faltando tan sólo minutos para acabar el horario laboral, tampoco quería ser novio difícil.

- _Buen chico. __¡__Así me gusta! _– dijo al fin dejándome en el suelo para luego de eso tomarme de la quijada y plantarme un corto pero afectivo beso _- ¿Nos vamos?_ –

Yo asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada más, ruborizado, y lo tomé de la mano.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic... y lamento mucho la espera de casi 8 meses xDD**

**Comentarios, quejas, preguntas, mentadas; dejen reviews :D**


End file.
